the_impossible_gingerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Impossible Ginger
Background The Impossible Ginger is a parody of the Impossible Quiz, along with the Never Ending Book, Impossible Finals and its sequel, Epic, Little, Insurmountable, F2Fanatic, Crazy Crapy, HTF Quiz and Lemongrass' Impossibly Impossible Quiz of Impossibility. Formats 4:3 (iPad, its Powerpoint release, and iPhones 1, 2, 3, 4 and 4S) 16:9 (Android and iPhones 5 and onward) List of quizes * The Impossible Ginger (June 11 2018) * The Impossible Ginger 2 (TBA 2018) Answers The red text and in these: "" mean the bomb. Skidded text is unstoppable due to blocking. Second quiz # Powerpoint (The first quiz is not popular) # Angela (Tom and Angela = Tomgela) # Dreamworks (Whoever had this speech and made the movie on June 2nd 2017) # Four (like in a shirt) # Yes # Yes # Yes # Mash the keys. # Anais (Bottom right, A-N-A-I-S) # 1 (90% Purple 10% Green, Upper left) # 1st Row 3rd Collum (Hint: On Carrie's right) "10" # A, N, G, E, L, and A (The speech bubble helps) # Do what the task says and/or click the enough arrow. # The battle of hastings? # Mash the keys before the bomb explodes. "7" (demo), "12" (main) # FINE (Top Left) # 1963 (The house is the first one to use the LEGO instructions.) # Any choice (NO! is in every answer) # OK (Remember? is lacked) # Find bedtime Angela in any spot you could find. # 9 (Anais was there) # Destroy the drones. "20" # Click talking tom's head to slap him # Go to 25 # Enough # 4 (Splapp-Me-Do's Illustration) # Drag "life" to Penny. # Bottom left # Get the treasure by pressing ↓ repeatedly. "10" # I think better use would be for extra server space. # 6 (time rift -> coincidence) # Don't do anything # Bottom left # Don't do anything # Click "What" in the task Referenfces Mentioned things with their name has "Specific" or "S" and without their name has "Non-Specififc" or "NS" # Powerpoint, Scratch, Adobe Animate, and Bic Camera (S) # Talking Tom and his Friends (S) # Dreamworks and their latest movie of the time (NS+S) # TIQ Question 1 # Talking Tom and Friends: Parrarel Universe # Talking Tom and Friends: Parrarel Universe # Talking Tom and Friends: Parrarel Universe # TIQ2 Question 38 # Anais # TIQ Question 21 # Gumball: The Neighbor # TIQ2 Question 5 and TIQmas Question 10 # Ideas (project by Nibbble) and TIQ2 Question 95 # Talking Tom and Friends: Talent Show and TIQB Question 148 # Gumball: The Laziest # TIQ2 Question 12 # The LEGO timeline (founding, "LEGO" first mould on bricks, first instructions, and first minifigs) # TIQ Question 37 # TIQ Question 50 # TIQ Question 47, TIQ Question 56 and TIQ Question 103 # TIQ2 Question 120 and Question 9 # Talking Tom and Friends: The Queen of Drones # Talking Tom and StarryOak's Fairy Ms. Fitzgerald # TIQ Question 27 # Talking Tom Shorts: Stinky Dance Panic and TIQ2 Question 95 # The WarioWare Smooth Moves microgame "The Outcast" and TIQ2 # TIQB Question 49 and Penny Fitzgerald # Patrick Fitzgerald, his fairy form by StarryOak and TIQB Question 38 # Talking Tom and Friends: Treasure Hunt # Talking Tom and Friends: Treasure Hunt and TIQ # Gumball (show) # Talking Tom and Friends: Treasure Hunt, iFly, and TIQmas fusestopper # Gumball: The Shell and TIQ Question 46 # YTP:CE2014, Gumball: The Stars and Talking Tom # Talking Tom and Friends: The Galatic Friends and TIQB Question 6 Characters Tom Tom is the “big picture” guy. His ideas are legendary. His dreams are BIG. He and his gang are going places, he guarantees it. They just need to work hard and come up with one perfect game or app. Well, Ben does! Haha! But seriously – his friends are the best. Especially Angela… Ahem. But yeah – keep watching the show, guys. And enjoy! The fun’s only just beginning… Anais Anais Watterson is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is the youngest and most intelligent member of the Watterson family despite being only four years old. She attends Elmore Junior High with her older brothers, Gumball and Darwin, and is in a higher grade than them, as revealed in "The Others." Gumball Watterson Gumball (formerly Zach) Tristopher Watterson is the protagonist of The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a twelve-year-old, blue male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High, with his adopted brother Darwin and his four-year-old sister Anais. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. As of "The Shell," Gumball is dating Penny. Darwin Watterson Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III better known as just Darwin, is the deuteragonist in The Amazing World of Gumball. He used to be Gumball's pet goldfish, but, one day, he grew legs and generally adapted to life outside of water, so he was adopted by the Watterson family. Teri Teri is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is a hypochondriac, and can usually be found in the nurse's office. Despite her being a bit self-absorbed, she is a very nice girl. Penny Fitzgerald Penny Fitzgerald is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is a shape-shifting fairy, formerly a peanut, who is in Miss Simian's class in Elmore Junior High. Gumball and Penny have always had massive crushes on each other, but the two of them had always struggled to express their feelings until the events of the episode "The Shell," when Gumball finally confessed his feelings and kissed her. After the kiss, the two have been dating ever since. She was part of the Treehouse Girls until it was disbanded due to the tree being cut down by Tobias and Banana Joe. She is currently on the school's cheerleading team. Carmen Carmen is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is a student at Elmore Junior High, and the girlfriend of Alan. Carrie Krueger Carrie Krueger is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is a ghost who is in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. Her first appearance was a cameo in "The Third" and her first major appearance was in "The Ghost." It is revealed in "The Mirror," that a man named the Snatcher (formerly known as Vladus Lokowitchki) is her father. As of “The Matchmaker,” Carrie is dating Darwin. Nigel Brown Principal Nigel Brown is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is the principal of Elmore Junior High. Because he is madly in love with Miss Simian, he is not very responsible when it comes to running the school, and does not seem to care about the well being of the students that much. Gary Hedges Harry Gedges, better known by his pseudonym Gary Hedges, is a recurring character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He first appeared in "The DVD." Frank Frank is the main character of one of Splapp-Me-Do's main comic series, as well as a recurring character in the Impossible Quiz series. He is a chubby stick-man whose random occurrences are portrayed in short hand-drawn comics. Angela Angela is not into tech like Tom and the guys – She's a singer and one day she's going to be a big star! She already dress like one — fashion is her middle name. She loves hanging out with the guys, even if they do drive her up the wall from time to time! There’s only so much crazy a girl can take, after all! Trivia The bomb sound was stolen from The Never Ending Book. The bomb look was stolen from The Impossible Quiz 2 Fairy Patrick and Judith Fitzgerald were used from StarryOak with permission.